The prior art devices with which I am aware give off stray radiation such that their oscillating frequency is affected by structures adjacent the devices when installed, as well as by atmospheric conditions. Since such devices are sensitive to the environment in which they are installed, they must either be provided with means for adjustment after installation, or else are left to operate after installation at less than the best efficiency of which they are capable.
An object of the present invention is the provision of a new and improved device for coupling a two element transmission line of one impedance to an antenna or other device of another impedance by means of a transformer structure which will not be appreciably affected by surrounding structures.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a new and improved transformer of the above described type comprising a loop conductor of such length as to produce a standing wave therein having impedances which vary around the loop; so that the input can be connected to the loop at its impedance, and the output can be connected to the loop at its impedance.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a new and improved device of the above described type wherein the loop conductor surrounds a permeable material which enhances the magnetic field produced by the conductor and so enhances the efficiency of the device.
Still further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which the invention relates from the following description of the preferred embodiments described with reference to the accompanying drawings forming a part of this specification.